


twin size mattress

by TheDeviantSentByJericho



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Shorts, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aroflux Deceit | Janus Sanders, Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Aromantic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Aromantic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Aromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Aromantic Morality | Patton Sanders, Body Paint, Childhood Friends, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Except it's not a romantic thing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's a soulmate au but there's exactly One romantic relationship, Janus And Virgil Are Confused About Their Feelings, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, QPRs, Queerplatonic Relationships, Remus Is A Bitch But Like In The Good Way, Sex Worker Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Well not totally Aro for all of them, because i'm aro and i say so, but they're all arospec, it's just not because they're soulmates, there WILL be romance eventually though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeviantSentByJericho/pseuds/TheDeviantSentByJericho
Summary: Soulmates aren't always romantic. It's a shame Virgil didn't know that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. exposition

Everyone had their own ideas about what a soulmate should be, and few were more stubborn about it than Virgil Storm's parents.

They were soulmates, after all, and both of them believed fully in the power of soulmates as a romantic force. So, so did Virgil.

But the thing was, Virgil didn't love his soulmate.

He didn't love anyone, really. Not in that way, not in the way that people talked about, not in the way you were _supposed_ to love your soulmate. Not in the way Mom and Dad loved each other. 

When he was eight years old, he and Janus had run into each other in the street- literally- Virgil had been sent sprawling to the pavement. Janus had reached out to help him up, and his apologies were cut off by the yellow soulmark of a two-headed snake that coiled its way down Virgil's wrist (right where Janus had grabbed him) beginning to glow. 

It was fair to say they were both stunned. Slowly, as if apprehensive, Janus turned over his palm to show a tiny drawing of a cat with a spider, glowing with pure purple light.

After that, they'd been inseparable.

To be fair to both their parents, they _did_ like each other. It wasn't _entirely_ a forced relationship.

Each of them liked scary movies, and warm blankets, and both of them had the tendency to lash out when they felt threatened. They both hated their parents, and didn't understand the whole fuss about romance and sex, especially outside of soulbonds, like their parents had told them about in disapproving tones at the dinner table. And they were soulmates, after all. So a romantic relationship was the natural solution, right?

What could possibly go wrong?

Everything, apparently.

At 19, they'd moved in together, in a place a long long ways away from the isolated neighbourhood they'd called home. Janus was going to university to study business and philosophy- an odd combination, but Virgil supported him. In the meantime, Virgil worked as a barista, and as a writer and editor. Frankly, Tumblr and Patreon made more money, but it wasn't consistent, and both jobs together were barely enough to cover the rent for their small apartment, with Janus doing body art to cover their other basic expenses.

Neither of them had any idea what they would do about Janus' student debts, and they were hardly eager to find out.

That was, until Janus had met Remus.

Remus was one of Janus' clients. Of course he was, he didn't have the _time_ to meet people anywhere else, between classes and working. Janus and Virgil hadn't been on a date in months, although secretly neither of them minded. Romantic outings were always awkward for no reason. But that was just the way things were.

Apparently, Remus was a regular. He did some kind of nude performance art, and as a special, he liked to offer 'performances' in full body paint. Normally, Janus would have shrugged, made a comment about it paying well, but instead he seemed... Genuinely excited?

"He's so _confident_ Vee! I've never seen anyone like him! He's so... so _him_."

Leaning backwards over their cheap couch, Virgil raised an eyebrow. "You alright there buddy? Because if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush."

Janus waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, it's nothing romantic, I'm sure of it. It feels nothing like what I feel for you, and anyway, we're not soulmates. His soulmate is some childhood friend of his, Logan Crofters or something." 

Virgil had been around Janus long enough to see past the veil of nonchalance to what looked almost like jealousy.

Jealousy?

He had to be mistaken.

He knew he wasn't.

That night neither fell asleep until long after the sun had risen.

They were lucky it was a Saturday.


	2. infodump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for some description of scars, mild sexual language

Sunday came fast and went slow. It was the day their lives changed for good, after all.

Janus had invited Remus over for tea- it was just a friendly gesture, he insisted, since Remus was a frequent customer from a wealthy family. Virgil just raised his eyebrows over his coffee. 

Checking his phone, Janus looked back up at Virgil for a second. "You going to be okay? I'd love it if you were there but you don't have to be, if it's too much." 

Shrugging, Virgil stirred his coffee with a distant expression. "I'll be there for a bit, wanna meet him, after you've talked so much about him. But I probably will walk out at some point."

"Gotcha."

A few hours later, Virgil was anxiously watching the door, perching on the back of the couch and trying not to show it. More surprisingly, Janus seemed nervous too. He had dressed himself way fancier than normal, and Janus had always been more formal in style. He was pacing back and forth, and when the doorbell rang, he jumped as high in the air as Virgil did.

Straightening his lapel, Janus sent a glare at Virgil, who was failing to hide his laughter. Opening the door, the artist raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Must say, I'm surprised to see you in so little clothes." 

Remus laughed and walked in. "You shouldn't be,"

"Probably."

Virgil looked him over. Black hair with a white streak dyed in, golden skin without a spot in sight- though there were some scars on his shoulders, even and mirrored like tattoos, on full display underneath green fishnets that were Remus' primary covering, though dark green silk covered more sensitive areas and formed patterns over his chest. A dark blue soulmark spilled across his skin like rivers- probably remnants of a hug. He plopped down on the couch, green high heels rested on the armrest. 

Hissing, Virgil clambered higher into his perch. Janus blinked, sighed. Remus laughed and looked at Virgil, who had the expression of someone who wished he had cat ears so he could compress them all the way back in terror and anger. "You must be Virgil, then?" Remus grinned, unphased. 

Virgil humphed. "Yeah. Janus' soulmate." 

Remus made an exaggerated yawning motion. "Yada yada, soulmate fornicate. Soulmates are overrated."

Janus blinked, leaning against the wall (the couch was the only place to sit). "Don't let yours hear you say that," he said, voice unreadable. 

"Oh, he agrees! He's gone on sooo many rambles about how people have the wrong idea about soulmates. He and his partners are actually leading something of a movement! It's great."

Both men were shocked. "What do you mean, he and his partners? You say that like you're not one of them?"

"I'm not! I'm greyromantic, and I'm not interested in joining his qpr."

Virgil and Janus could only stare. "... _what_ "


	3. wow angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for internalized aphobia, especially arophobia, and a panic/anxiety attack.
> 
> because it's valentines day, which means it's appreciate aromantics day.

Remus was overjoyed to get to explain to the shocked soulmates what aromanticism was, what soulmates really were. He'd always loved to infodump, especially with _such_ a rapt audience.

"You share a soul, that's all! Logan and I, we're great friends and all, but he lives with his partners and is much happier in a committed platonic relationship with them. Now, my brother Roman? _He's_ in their qpr! Would be kinda weird for me to join, hehe, even though it is platonic. But that's beside the point. The point is, Roman and his soulmate, they're in the relationship! But they love Logan just the same as they love each other." It was difficult to read Remus' expression, as expressive as it was. "They'd _better,_ " he added, protectively.

"So, what you're saying is, the relationship between soulmates doesn't have to be romantic or sexual?" Janus asked, leaning in, awareness dawning on his face.

"Weren't you listening? _Duh_ that's what I'm saying!"

"I think... I think..." Janus looked at Virgil, considering his words carefully. "I think that would explain how I feel about you, Virgil. I... I do not love you, Virgil. Not as anything more than a dear old friend."

Virgil shook his head, looking away, hands over his ears. "I- I-"

The truth was, he felt the same. Romance seemed... sticky. Not fitting, not right. But it _had_ to be! If he couldn't love Janus, then who would he love? Who _could_ he?

Everyone fell in love, didn't they? 

What then, was he?

Broken?

Lifeless?

_Evil?_

What is worse than a person who cannot love?

"Virgil? Virgil, look at me. It's okay, you're safe. Virgil, I need you to breathe. In for one... two... three... four... You're doing great Vee. Now out for one... two... three... four..."

Virgil clung to Janus like a lifeboat in a storm, a tsunami rising as his world shifted. Every reason that justified his pain, that kept it hidden and buried, they were gone now, and it hurt, it hurt so, _so_ much. 

When he was calmer, he glanced up at Remus. His voice was dry, cracked. 

"How did they know?"


End file.
